And a Pirates Life for Me
by Iris Stafenii
Summary: Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Morié set off on a wild adventure. Sequel to 'The Black Pearl.' I hope you enjoy this story...I'll have Chapter three soon!
1. Chapter One One hovering doubt

.And a Pirate's Life for Me By Iris Stafenii  
  
Chapter One-One Hovering Doubt  
  
"Where will we go?" I whispered. I knew we couldn't stay on this beach for long. My  
  
hands rested on my large, pregnant stomach. Only yesterday, as I gazed at the sunset,  
  
much like I was doing now, I saw an English ship on the Horizon. I had once belonged  
  
on that deck, beneath the English Flag.  
  
Now, due to my Father's betrayal, I stood with my Fiancé, Will Turner, on the deck of  
  
the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl was owned by Will's good friend, Captain Jack  
  
Sparrow. He kindly allowed us to live on the ship, in exchange for both our duties as a  
  
Pirate.  
  
"Elizabeth, my dear. You are forgetting something." Jack said, smiling. "I'm  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow." I laughed. I sat between Will and Jack, on the beach, under a  
  
coconut tree.  
  
Will spoke sharply at Jack, not taking his eyes off the setting sun.  
  
"What are you thinking? The last time you said that, you almost got us killed."  
  
"Almost!" Jack said, grinning and showing his golden teeth. "I never really mean to do  
  
any harm. I'm a dishonest man. And you can never trust a dishonest man. It's the honest  
  
ones you've got to look out for. You never know when they might do something stupid."  
  
"That'd be me." Will said, sighing heavily. We all laughed, remembering our experiences  
  
in finding the Pearl. I heard a cry.  
  
"Shh!" I whispered. I heard a noise. It was the sound of a ship.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"What?" Will and Jack chorused.  
  
"It's a Pirate Ship!" I jumped up.  
  
"Listen"  
  
They heard it to.  
  
Gathering the leftovers from dinner, we scrambled to the ship, and woke Jack's crew.  
  
"Arr! All ye scurvy scum, wake! What say you to the prospect of fighting an enemy Pirate? Savvy?"  
  
Groggily, the crew climbed up to the deck from below. Jack repeated what he had said.  
  
"Arr!" They yelled.  
  
We set off, Jack at the mast, the crew hard at work, and Will in the Crow's nest. I joined  
  
him. I felt a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach, a raw feeling. I suddenly felt that  
  
something horrible was to happen to us. I'd felt that feeling once before, as I saw  
  
Barbossa's Monkey take away the Aztec Gold.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked me, taking my hand.  
  
"I-I have a strange feeling about this. This battle.I'm not so sure about it."  
  
He just laughed softly. "No, no. I promise you, there's..."  
  
He stopped suddenly. His eyes, usually scanning the ocean quickly, stopped. I followed  
  
his gaze.  
  
Floating in the water was a girl, perhaps not so many years younger than me. She looked  
  
very familiar, and as we drew closer, I could only recognize her as one person.  
  
"My serving maid!" I cried. "Moiré!"  
  
Moiré, the poor girl who told me about the Pirates coming and invading my home.  
  
"Drop Anchor!" I cried. "A girl!"  
  
This reminded me of the day I met Will. A pirate climbed down the side of the ship and carried her up. I shook her gently.  
  
"Mori shook her gently.  
  
"Moiré!" I whispered. "Moiré, wake up!"  
  
She coughed, sputtered, but then opened her eyes wide and alert. "Elizabeth!" She said,  
  
clutching my arm. "There's danger-straight ahead!" 


	2. Chapter Two Morie's tale

.And a Pirate's Life for me  
  
Chapter Two-Moiré's Tale  
  
"Moiré! Moiré!" I cried. "Moiré.please wake up!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth."  
  
"Yes?" I couldn't let her fade away. She'd been my friend all through my life. She  
  
couldn't leave me now. Especially since she was an expert at childbirth. I couldn't let her  
  
die now.  
  
"Moiré. Moiré! Wake up." I tried being strict.I tried being kind. I tried everything, but  
  
she just stared. She stared at me with big, glassy eyes.  
  
I tried to pick her up, but my stomach wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Will!" I called. "Will!"  
  
He was no where to be found. I didn't see him at the crows nest. I called to Gibbs, who  
  
was nearby.  
  
"Gibbs! Take Moiré down below. See that she is properly fed, given a bed, and that there  
  
be no leaks in her room. Aye?" I pulled her into an upright position. He eyed me  
  
curiously, but slung her over his shoulder and carried her below deck.  
  
"Will!" I yelled. "Will!"  
  
Suddenly, everything was mad chaos. Mad. Dark, heavy rain clouds that had been  
  
creeping over the mountains now covered the moon, and they broke. A giant wave passed  
  
over our ship, leaving the crew drenched with sea water. I was now feeling as though I  
  
would faint, as if a tight corset was squeezing over my head. Where was Will? I couldn't  
  
see, only vague figures beating the waves back.  
  
"Will!" I screamed. He could be overboard, underwater, overhead in heaven. Who knew?  
  
I climbed up the ladder to the Crow's nest. It was difficult. My huge stomach got in the  
  
way. It soon became hard to breathe; the air was so thick with something.  
  
Once at the top, I screamed.  
  
In the water, three ships were burning below. The smoke made me stutter.  
  
I coughed, squinted, and peered more closely at the ships. The rain hastened the smoke  
  
fumes, but it still caught in my lungs and swirled inside me. A wave turned our ship over  
  
so far that the sails brushed the water. I held on for my life. The baby kicked.  
  
"No, no, not now." I sobbed, tears running down my face. "Where is Will? Will!"  
  
I looked at the ships and gasped. One was the Interceptor. Another was a ship I didn't  
  
know of, with the words 'Islander'. The last one said 'Sprocket'.  
  
I looked to see what was on the boat...and screamed again.  
  
It was the remains of Barbossa's crew. The baby kicked again. The rain and smoke stung  
  
my eyes, and wet tears mixed with sea water and rain ran down my cheeks. I sobbed, and  
  
searched for Will. The baby kicked hard, so hard, and I felt like my stomach might burst.  
  
I was having another contraction.but this one was more painful. It was time. I flung  
  
myself down the latter and down towards below deck. I didn't make it that far. An  
  
enormous wave pushed me to the ground. I crawled, so cold, so wet.  
  
You can do it, I told myself. Just a bit farther, come on, come on.  
  
I screamed out loud as another wave passed over me, waves getting in my mouth. I  
  
choked on the salty water.  
  
"Will?" I whispered. "Jack.Gibbs.Annamarie.."  
  
I was finally at the trapdoor. I opened it slowly. I swung my legs over, but before I could  
  
hurl myself inside and down the steps, a pair of muscular hands grabbed me and carried  
  
me down. He set me on the floor. I couldn't see who it was. I started to stand up, but pain  
  
overtook me and I lay down and passed out. 


	3. Chapter Three Three Stages of Life

.And a Pirate's Life for me  
  
Chapter Three-Three stages of Life  
  
I opened my eyes. The room looked blurry. I closed them, and then fluttered them back  
  
open. Everything came back to me.  
  
"Will! Where's Will? Where's Moiré? We must find them! There's three ships, and,  
  
and."  
  
Somebody put their hand on mine. I sat up in bed. Blood rushed to my head, but I felt a  
  
little better. I turned to see who was next to me.  
  
"Will!" I said, hugging him. "Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere!"  
  
I noticed that the ship had stopped rocking. "Is the storm over?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, don't worry." Will said.  
  
"Moiré!" I cried. "Where's Moiré?"  
  
"She's been asking for you all morning."  
  
Morning? How long had I slept? I rushed to the next bunk, where Moiré lay.  
  
"Elizabeth!" She whispered. Her face was as pale as the sand on a beach, the finest white  
  
sand. "Elizabeth! The Pirates, they're after you! They want your child!"  
  
I grasped her hand.  
  
"Do not worry, don't worry." I told her. But inside, my stomach churned. They were after  
  
me?  
  
"Moiré!" I whispered. "Not now."  
  
But she sighed and her face went stark white. Her hand felt limp and cold.  
  
"No, Moiré!"  
  
The next day we held a funeral for her. She was buried on the Island of Tortolla, a pretty  
  
island with friendly natives. They even helped dig a trench for the coffin. I couldn't  
  
watch, I just sat nearby, while a little Island girl played with my hair.  
  
"It's yellow!" She cried. "Yellow hair!" She giggled.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jack called.  
  
I slowly stood up. The little girl followed me. I walked to the funeral center. I felt like  
  
nothing, I was nothing, just a pair of eyes, watching. I watched the coffin being lowered  
  
into the ground. I dropped half of my bouquet of flowers into the grave, then some of our  
  
crew piled it back up with earth. I dropped the rest of the flowers on top of the grave,  
  
beside the tombstone. After I did this, I turned, and, tears running down my face, fled to  
  
the Black Pearl. 


	4. Chapter Four The first stage

.And a Pirate's Life for me  
  
Chapter Three-The first Stage  
  
Wills POV  
  
I woke in the middle of the night. I kept my eyes shut. Why did I wake so suddenly? I  
  
remembered my dreams. First a man handing me a piece of gold, then a girl taking care  
  
of me, then the girl screaming, screaming in pain. She screamed again, and I opened my  
  
eyes.  
  
It was Elizabeth. I hadn't been dreaming, not the whole time.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"The-the-baby-Coming."  
  
I yelled for someone. Annamarie came running.  
  
"What is it, Will?"  
  
"Elizabeth. I think she's about to-about to.."  
  
"Aye." Annamarie nodded. "You best be out of here, find Jack."'  
  
I thought of protesting, but decided against it. Why bother? Annamarie had a strong  
  
personality, and she could get ugly, ugly with her fists. Jack knew that.  
  
I slipped on my heavy coat and went to the upper deck. Jack was there, steering the  
  
wheel.  
  
"What are you doing, steering this late at night?" I said. I looked at the moon. It had to be  
  
later than midnight.  
  
"Arr, a ships hull is no place for a Pirate. A Pirate needs to be out, out in the open sea."  
  
"Jack, I'm in no mood to hear poetry." I sat down on a barrel of rum. "My son is being  
  
born."  
  
"So it's a son, eh?" Jack eyed me skeptically.  
  
"Well-yes. All the astronomers consulted the stars at home." I did miss home. I thought  
  
of why I was here, and not at my blacksmith shop, my home.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Eight months ago, Will and Elizabeth were living comfortably in her Father's huge  
  
estate, until one night, the night Elizabeth realized she was pregnant.  
  
"Will!" She shrieked, running into their bedroom where he was reading.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My Father, it's my Father. He knows of your piracy. He plans to execute you!"  
  
Will jumped up immediately. He grabbed a bag, a bad that he had packed long ago, and  
  
together they set off for the harbor.  
  
The Black Pearl was waiting there, ready to set sail.  
  
"Will? Will?"  
  
"What?" I snapped back into focus. It was Jack. He had left the steering wheel.  
  
"Elizabeth has called for you." He grinned at me. I did too, sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not sure I'd.."  
  
"Will!" Annamarie was on the deck now to. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were  
  
wide with excitement.  
  
"Come see!"  
  
I slowly walked toward her and opened the trapdoor. Inside, I could hear sounds of 'ooh'  
  
and 'ahh'. Then a strong laugh.  
  
I stepped down the steps. Elizabeth was lying on the bed, holding a small bundle. Her  
  
face was pale, but she looked fine. My attention was directed to the bundle of blankets. I  
  
walked over to her. She handed the blanket to me.  
  
"Your daughter." She said.  
  
Daughter? I peered at the blankets.  
  
A small, wrinkled face looked back. She had a mop of dark hair and a devilish glint in her  
  
eyes. Her eyes focused on me, and I swear she smiled.  
  
"What will we name her?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
I looked at the child one more time, then something came to me.  
  
"Moiré." 


	5. Chapter Five A change in the Wind

.And a Pirate's Life for me  
  
Chapter Five-A Change in the Wind  
  
Elizabeth's POV  
  
I woke up, suddenly, startled, surprised. I didn't know what woke me. Moiré was  
  
sleeping, Will was awake, and everything was as peaceful as could be. Below deck, that  
  
is. I smelt something in the air, a change of wind. The air was sharp and cold, and I found  
  
myself taking quick intakes of breath.  
  
Annamarie bustled in the room.  
  
"I've found a nurse." She said. "You, if you're feeling fine, can get back to being a pirate.  
  
As for me, a nanny is no place for a maiden of the sea."  
  
"Maiden of the sea?" I asked, chuckling. Annamarie was anything but a maiden, her hair  
  
tangled, clothes ripped, and fingernails scraggly. "Well, you mermaid, three days time is  
  
highly enough for me to recover from childbirth. I've been bored sick."  
  
I had. Seventy-two hours of lying in bed, doing absolutely nothing was enough to drive  
  
anyone mad. I only rose from bed to use the loo. One day would have been enough for  
  
me. After I gave birth to Moiré, I was exhausted, but the crew insisted. Ah, well. I could  
  
get back on my feet again, and that was all I needed.  
  
"Thank you, Annamarie." I said, pulling on a robe and patting her shoulder. "I look  
  
foreword to meeting the nurse."  
  
"She's right up on the deck!" Annamarie exclaimed, sounding pleased. We found her on  
  
a rowboat, poor thing, with her dear aunt starving away, the both of them!"  
  
"Poor things!" I said, rushing on deck. "Watch Moiré, will you? I'll only be a minute." I  
  
called over my shoulder to Annamarie. "I'll just meet the nurse and introduce her to  
  
everyone."  
  
I got up on deck and immediately spotted a bright, yellow dress and a pink one beside it.  
  
They looked so very familiar...  
  
"Hello." I said, walking up to them. "I am Elizabeth Turner. Moiré is my daughter."  
  
The woman in the yellow dress turned around. I gasped.  
  
It was the same yellow dress. The same yellow dress that the two fool pirates had dressed  
  
up in, Ragetti and Pintel. It wasn't just their dresses. It was them, too. How could I forget  
  
those cruel yet dull eyes staring at me, even if now one of them wasn't falling off?  
  
"You!" I shrieked. "Will!" I said, grabbing his arm. "Its-Its-Ragetti and, and, and  
  
Pintel!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Elizabeth? This is Madame Lucberc, and her dear Aunt, Miss  
  
Loren."  
  
"No, no, what are you talking about? Listen to me!" I yelled angrily. "They're dressing  
  
up, it's a disguise!"  
  
"Now, Elizabeth dear." said Jack. "Its perfectly logical that these ladies are Pintel and  
  
Ragetti. But surely not, seeing as these fine ladies." he waggled his eyebrows at them,  
  
and they giggled. Jack got distracted. "Would you care to join me for a drink?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" They both said, practically swooning.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, no matter how hard I tried to persuade the crew, nobody  
  
would be convinced that these two were actually part of Barbossa's crew. Only Jack, who  
  
half-believed me, and seeing as he spent seventy-five percent of the time drinking rum,  
  
that didn't make me feel much better.  
  
I could see beneath their bonnets. I swore, that day, while I was leaving Moiré so she  
  
could take a nap, 'Madame Lucberc' hissed in my ear,  
  
"Best take better watch of the younger ones, Poppet."  
  
That was the last straw. 


	6. Chapter SixLife Conquers All

.And a Pirate's Life for me  
  
Chapter six-  
  
I ran below deck. I couldn't put up with this any longer. I would be killed, and much  
  
worse, so would Moiré. She was too young to die. So was I, but I certainly had lived to  
  
experience part of the second stage of life. But for my baby of three days to die, that was  
  
too much. I took nothing with me, other than my disguise. I put Moiré in blankets,  
  
covering her, but giving her enough space to breathe. I gave Will a quick kiss on his  
  
forehead, unwilling to part from him but knowing that was what I had to do. The more I  
  
stared into his face, the more anxious I became. I might not ever see him again. Moiré  
  
could never know her father. We might starve because of the sexism that prevented us  
  
women from getting proper jobs. Perhaps I'd become a maid.  
  
I had to go before my mind invented more cruel imaginings. Gathering my 'bundle',  
  
Moiré, I slipped into the dark corridor that was Jack's room. I spied his pile of rags that  
  
he used for cleaning the ship. He wouldn't miss just one. I took a large one and draped it  
  
around myself so that it would cover most of my dress. Even though my dress was torn  
  
and dirty as it was, I wanted to be careful.  
  
I thought about what I was leaving behind. I thought about what I was leaving that Morie  
  
would need. She needed her Father. She also, surprisingly, needed Jack. Jack, who was  
  
her godfather, had an unlikely liking for her. He was drawn to her. It could have been out  
  
of drunkenness, but he could quiet her at any point. He needed a child of his own, as  
  
Annamarie always said. Annamarie was her godmother. She needed her as well.  
  
But most of all, she needed life. And this was all I could do to honor that.  
  
I rowed out to nowhere, surveying the endless sea with sleepless eyes. I needed to sleep. I  
  
was awakened by Will last night. He was having a dream, a nightmare. He was screaming  
  
at the same time, as he tossed and turned. He looked like he was trying to convince  
  
himself that the curse was broken. But I let this pass away. We were all still recovering  
  
from this trauma, and Will was taking it harder. That was fine.  
  
I finally reached shore. I looked around. There was a nice beach, with a sign with a wood  
  
stake holding it up. It read:  
  
"Spring Bay, Virgin Gorda." 


End file.
